


The Jackal: Santa Monica

by elflordsmistress



Series: The Jackal [4]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Married Couple, Married Sex, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elflordsmistress/pseuds/elflordsmistress
Summary: It's finally Danny's turn to watch 'The Jackal'. The fourth and last installment of a series devoted to the song. This probably needs an explicit rating over and above the explicit rating. Just sayin' ..
Relationships: Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg
Series: The Jackal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052945
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Jackal: Santa Monica

**Author's Note:**

> Six Meetings Before Lunch - Season 1, Episode 18  
> C.J. Cregg | Danny Concannon
> 
> “Well. At least I know what I’ll be doing when I come into work tomorrow.”
> 
> “Speaking o’ tomorrow, when you start handing out information please remember that I came down here at one in the morning to tell you this when there was no earthly reason I had to. And also that you’re secretly in love with me.”
> 
> “Make sure you remind my office.”
> 
> “You can do The Jackal for me, right here right now.”

_**Santa Monica, California** _

_**Evening on Sunday, April 27th 2008** _

“ _I did not_ ..” CJ scoffed as she lay on her stomach and looked at her husband in disbelief.

“Yes you did. _Make sure you remind my office_.”

“I don’t remember that at all.”

“Bet you don’t remember that I asked you to do _The Jackal_ for me and you sent me home, either.”

“You asked me to do _The Jackal_?”

“I did.”

“Why?”

He arched an eyebrow at her.

“You do know I’ve never actually _seen you_ do The Jackal, right?”

CJ propped herself up on an elbow.

“What do you mean you’ve never seen me do The Jackal?”

“It just never worked out, I guess," Danny said with a shrug. "Got close a couple of times though.”

“You missed out ..” 

“So I’ve heard.”

She ran a fingernail part way down his chest before leaning in to pull a nipple between her teeth; smiling up at him when she heard the first hiss of arousal.

“You could do it for me right here right now ..” he said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

“Yeah? You’d like that?”

“Hell yeah ..”

“Something special to mark this very _fine_ Sunday evening?”

“Something like that ..”

“Well .. I’ll see what I can do,” she said as she extricated herself from his grasp and swung her legs out of the bed.

“You gonna wear one of your White House suits?”

“Say again ..” She popped her head out of the walk in closet.

“I said, _are you gonna wear one of your White House suits_. Coz then I could, you know, take it off you and fulfill another one of my fantasies. It could be like .. uh .. _you know_ .. a twofer.”

CJ looked at him long and hard.

“Nice try .. but no.”

“So what are you wearing?”

“What is it with you and what I’m wearing?”

“Dunno.”

‘Hadn’t you better find the song instead of, you know, trying to micromanage my attire?”

“Hey!”

“Time’s a-wastin’, fish boy.”

“Lucky for you I have it on my ipod,” he muttered as he pulled the device from the speaker system by the bed.

“So here are the rules ..” she called from the closet.

“There are _rules?_ "

"Yes."

 _"_ The Jackal comes with _rules?_ ”

“Yes.”

“What are the rules?”

“You sit.”

“Where?”

“On the bench at the foot of the bed.”

“Okay.”

“In a state of total undress.”

“I can do that.”

“Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“This is where you ask _what else?_ ”

“There’s more?”

“Yeah.”

“What else?”

She popped her head round the door of the closet again.

“You don’t touch .. anything.”

“Come on ..”

“I’m serious. _Not me, not you_.”

“What if I can’t ..”

“I don't know .. sit on your hands.”

“ _Sit on my hands?_ ”

“Do I need to tie you up?” she asked in feigned exasperation.

“Not to put too fine a point on it, CJ, but you know you’re the one who’s going to have trouble with this set up, right?”

“I have better self-control these days.”

He resisted the urge to snort.

“You ready with the music or what?”

“Yeah ..”

The trill of a flute titillated the air, and his mouth ran dry as she stepped out of the closet wearing just a button down shirt which just about grazed her thighs.

She had pinned her hair up the way he liked it, and he watched, mesmerized, as she swayed in time to the music; lip syncing and running her hands all over her body.

“This is a special edition just for me, right?” he asked as the sound of the hybrid guitar crept into the foreground.

CJ smiled and put her finger up to her lips.

When she started to undo the buttons he leaned back against the bed and scrunched the blanket - trying to keep his side of the deal.

By the time she got to the part about the high life and the Ph.D in street stride he wasn’t sure he was going to make it.

“ _God, CJ .. I need to take the edge off_.”

Her hair came tumbling down her shoulders just before the lights snapped off.

“Can’t see you with the lights off ..” he growled. 

And almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the wetness of her mouth on him.

Although she could only see his silhouette, she was attuned to him enough to know that he had fallen backwards against the bottom of the bed, and that he was looking up at the ceiling through half closed eyes.

She let the smell of his warm crotch guide her.

Moving him out of the way enough to nuzzle the crease of his leg. Dampening the thick curly hair there when it tickled her face. That first taste enabling her senses just a little more.

She was rewarded with the first guttural sound the moment she pushed her lips sideways and nibbled his base.

As she worked her way down to his sac, she felt strong fingers curl round her shoulder as soon as the sensitive skin brushed her chin.

She shrugged his arm off.

“ _No touching .._ ” 

She got her second moan as she pressed his hardness against his abdomen; rubbing it between her flattened palm and his stomach as she cleared the way for unobstructed access to his testicles.

She felt him quiver as she engulfed him slowly but surely, and it was mere milliseconds before they contracted involuntarily from the stimulus.

She could feel the blood beginning to rush upwards beneath her hand, and as the skin elongated and became taut she waited patiently for it to pick up a pulse. Continuing to work him steadily towards engorgement.

Not needing to see to know that the gentle friction of her rubbing was sensitizing his top half. That it was already turning red and aching for a different kind of attention.

The adrenaline hit her head on, as it always did, the moment he reached full length.

His balls were pulled tightly against his body, and his legs were shifting ever so subtly. 

The song gave way to a hush in the room, and his breathing got quieter; an attempt to cope with the tension in his hips and everything below them.

Her own breath became shallow as the ridges of the engorged head became discernible under her strong hand. Becoming shallower still as she felt slickness against her fingertips.

Changing techniques, she grasped him along the length and pumped slowly.

Excruciatingly slowly, if his response was anything to go by.

It in no way made her pick up the pace.

A few short strokes later, she cradled the base.

Holding him upright and letting him throb in the airspace between them.

Anxious little breaths told her he was waiting for more stimulation, but as far as she was concerned he could wait.

There was no rush.

She followed the trail of his main vein as she worked her way slowly back upwards.

Feeling every beat of his heart between her lips.

Knowing that the cool air around them created a contrast that would fuel his anticipation.

The uncontrollable inhalation when she slid the tip of her tongue over the head and then added her mouth to the mix made her smile all over again.

For a brief moment she was happy he wasn't distracted by her body, or by thinking about what he was going to do to her. Was glad that he had this moment to focus only on what was being done to him.

She slid the head in and out in short suckles; teasing him mercilessly for a while before taking him in deeper.

A fraction of an inch at a time.

Keeping things sensitive by ending every few upstrokes with a swirling lick.

Moving down to stimulate his sac when her jaw began to ache.

As much of a break for him as it was for her; giving him respite, and the feeling that it was the first time all over again each time the interlude ended.

It didn't surprise her that he gradually became more vocal.

" _CJ_ .." His voice was coarse as his hand fisted in her hair, and she was almost sure that his other one was curled round the edge of the bench as he braced for what was coming.

One of the things she loved most about their relationship was the way he gave himself over to her.

Even in this most rudimentary setting there was no sense of awkwardness.

No reservation.

It was as overwhelming as the sound of his quickened breathing above her, and the fluttering in his legs and stomach.

She could feel the liquid stress rising in him just as surely as he could; the head expanding just a bit more as the pulsing drawing to a climax.

Layer upon layer of tension built within the confines of her mouth – accentuated by moans he had no control over - and her head spun as he let go.

Pure physical instinct cutting loose.

She gave his head wide berth as he came down, but coaxed a few more spasms along by tonguing his base. Squeezing him between thumb and forefinger and drawing the last drops from him. Shuddering along with him as his breathless appreciation filled the room.

“ _Happy Anniversary_ ” she whispered after he'd had time to rehabilitate. 

“That was something ..”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He stroked her hair as she sat on the floor with her head still on the edge of his thigh.

“Oh .. and one more thing.”

“There’s one more thing?”

“I’m pregnant.’

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, folks. It's been kinda weird writing stories for a show that I binge watched 15 or so years after it went off the air - but a fun kind of weird, so I'm not complaining. I don't have any more stories for these two - so I just wanted to end by saying thanks for the comments and kudos etcetera.


End file.
